steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Перидот
Перидот ( ) или Хризолит (идентификационное имя — Перидот Сектор-2F5L Ячейка-5XG) — самоцвет-техник Родного мира и бывший антагонист, которая впервые появилась в эпизоде «Warp Tour». В настоящее время она является частью Кристальных самоцветов и помогла спасти Землю от Кластера. Она официально стала членом Кристальных самоцветов в эпизоде «Message Received» после того, как оскорбила своего правителя, Жёлтого Алмаза. Характер Было показано, что Перидот хладнокровная и бессовестная, но после нескольких недель проживания с самоцветами начала привыкать к ним и относиться более вежливо. К своей работе относится серьёзно, и пример тому — повреждённый робоноид, уничтоженный самой Перидот из-за его неисправности. В «Marble Madness» показано, что она слегка высокомерна, невысокого мнения о людях. Пыталась раздавить Стивена гигантской рукой после небольшого допроса. Очень интеллектуальна и всегда начинает злиться, когда её планы рушатся, чем напоминает Жемчуг. Кроме того, Перидот разозлилась, когда узнала, что Кристальные самоцветы уничтожали её оборудование. Труслива, так как в «Marble Madness» больше не разозлилась, а запаниковала. Об этом говорит и её фраза: «''Вот почему мне нужно сопровождение!» (ориг. ''That's why I need an escort!), обращенная к Яшме, что означает её страх перед командой Кристальных самоцветов. В «Keeping it Together», она вообще сбегает, едва завидев врагов. В серии «Catch and Release» становится известно, что без своего современного оружия, робоноидов и корабля она полностью беззащитна. Кроме того, без удлинителей весьма неуклюжа — часто спотыкается, падает и иногда бегает на четвереньках. Становится пугливой, словно поврежденные самоцветы, которых отлавливают Кристальные самоцветы. Однако поняв, что Стивен так же беззащитен, бьет его ладонями, а затем пытается ударить кулаком. К концу серии Перидот проявляет интерес к тому, что делает Стивен, и внимательно наблюдает за действиями, вступает в небольшой диалог. В серии «When It Rains» Перидот страшно напугана звуками грозы, считая, что их издает Кластер. После объяснений Стивена что такое «гроза», она с трудом, но благодарит его, что может говорить о некой человечности Перидот. Также она проявляет к нему доверие и решается рассказать информацию о Кластере. В серии «Log Date 7 15 2» Перидот, увидев как жук взлетает в небо, решила, что все существа на Земле так могут, и в конце концов от незнания скинула Грэга с амбара, но Гранат поймала его и объяснила, что человека можно легко повредить. Это показывает что она любопытная. Также Перидот незнакома с человеческими эмоциями, поэтому не знает, как вести себя в разных ситуациях. Крайне мало знает о Земле, культуре её обитателей, различных природных явлениях и т.д., из-за чего любой с виду обычный предмет может вызвать у неё недоверие, настороженность и даже страх. Так, оказавшись в ванной Стивена, она пыталась сбежать из дома через унитаз, не зная о его предназначении. Многие объекты, находившееся в ванне (зубная щётка, полотенце), она подозревала за оружие. Впоследствии она стала немного лучше понимать суть тех или иных вещей, благодаря помощи Стивена и Кристальных самоцветов. Внешний вид Во время первого появления Перидот носила светло-зелёные усилители конечностей, которые полностью закрывали её руки от предплечий и ноги от колен. Пальцы на руках не присоединялись к ладони, а парили в воздухе. У Перидот светло-зелёная кожа и бледно-жёлто-зелёные волосы, собранные в форме четырёхгранника. Её настоящий цвет глаз неизвестен из-за светло-зелёного визора, закрывающего половину её лица. Её рот и язык синие. Она носит зелёный костюм с V-образным вырезом, тёмно-зелёными вставками и жёлтыми ромбами на груди и коленях. Он покрывает всё её тело, за исключением шеи и рук. Её самоцвет находится на лбу и имеет форму перевёрнутого треугольника с округлёнными углами. Цветовые палитры Днём/Обычная= Способности В серии "Too Short to Ride" выяснилось, что Перидот не обладает большинством стандартных способностей из-за того, что создалась в эпоху, когда у Хоумворлда было мало ресурсов. Она не в состоянии изменять свою форму и подразумевается, что её маленький рост также является результатом ограниченности ресурсов Хоумворлда. Она, как и все самоцветы, всё же умеет возвращаться в свой самоцвет, когда её тело сильно повреждено, а также светить своим самоцветом. Однако на данный момент в сериале Перидот ни разу не призывала своего оружия. Неизвестно, может ли она призывать его. Уникальные способности * Управление металлом: Перидот может управлять металлом с помощью силы воли. Удлинители Конечностей Перидот имеет Удлинители Конечностей. При помощи этих удлинителей Перидот может какое-то время находиться в бою, но без них она слаба. * Голографический Планшет: Перидот может отделять пальцы рук и проецировать голографический экран, в котором она манипулирует различными данными. * Полёт: Перидот может отделять пальцы рук и использовать их в качестве пропеллера, тем самым взлетая. * Электрокинез: Перидот может работать «источником тока», создавая электрический заряд. * Бег по стенам. * Хождение на пальцах протеза. * Создание бластера из особой комбинации расположения пальцев. * Создание небольшого силового поля, которое блокирует передвижение противника. Перидот достаточно интеллектуальна для того, чтобы пользоваться продвинутой технологией самоцветов и заново активировать Киндергарден. Также возможно, что Перидот может проектировать память как Жемчуг. В серии «When It Rains» Перидот говорит Стивену, что без ее удлинителей, которые служат еще и как хранитель/источник информации, она практически ничего не знает. Галерея: способности ПеридотМеталлБендер.gif|Управление металлом E2ab89e6396c0aa8cef7ca685e0f9f5a.gif|Перидот создаёт взрыв энергии Peri_-_Finger.gif|Электричество Peridot.gif|Пальцы превращаются в лопасти Peridot_-_Touchscreen.gif|Экран вапаогнлнг.gif|Хождение по стенам луч.gif|Перемещение предметов с помощью луча ступня.gif|Отделение ступни Отношения Гранат Поначалу Перидот относится к Гранат с презрением, не понимая смысла слияния. Не считается с её мнением, меняя своё с точностью до наоборот, если до этого оно thumb|204px|Перидот пытается слиться с Гранатбыло схоже с мнением Гранат. Позже Гранат объясняет ей суть слияния, и предлагает слиться, на что Перидот, к удивлению, соглашается, они пытаются танцевать, но у них ничего не выходит, т.к. Перидот надела на ноги самодельные ходули из банок (подарок Стивена Юниверса), из-за которых она падает. Хоть у них и не вышло слиться, но Гранат оценила рвение Перидот понять слияния и её саму. После этого их отношения улучшились и они стали друзьями. Стивен Юниверс По началу Перидот имеет чёрствое отношение к Стивену, рассматривая его больше как вредителя, чем угрозу. Когда Перидот впервые увидела Стивена в «Marble Madness», она подумала, что в Киндергартене произошло заражение «Стивенами». Затем Перидот кратко расспрашивает thumb|210px|Стивен обнимает ПеридотСтивена, прежде чем раздавить его гигантским кулаком. В «The Return» она продолжает не обращать на Стивена внимания, так как он, как считалось, был лишь человеком, пока не выяснилось, что на самом деле Стивен и есть «Роза Кварц», как думали Перидот и Яшма. В «Jail Break» Перидот попыталась использовать свой дестабилизатор, чтобы деактивировать Стивена и была удивлена его явному иммунитету к воздействию устройства. В серии «Catch and Release» Перидот стала лучше относиться к Стивену после того, как он вернул ей часть ноги и предложил помощь, после чего сказала: «''Вряд ли ты сможешь помочь, но я рада предложению''». В эпизоде «When It Rains» Стивен объясняет Перидот принцип действия грозы и дождя, говоря, что они безвредны. После того, как Перидот вышла под дождь, она решила рассказать Стивену больше о Кластере. Они решили отправиться в Киндергарден, но только если Стивен будет держать её всю дорогу за руку, чтобы присматривать за ней. После того как Перидот в эпизоде "It Could’ve Been Great" украла с лунной базы коммуникатор для связи с Жёлтым Алмазом, Стивен отобрал его и вынудил рассказать для чего он нужен. В конце концов Перидот возвращает себе коммуникатор и связывается с Жёлтым Алмазом. После неудачной попытки Перидот убедить её уничтожить "Кластер",Алмаз говорит, что хочет, что бы Земля быстрее пропала со всех звёздных карт. Рассердившись на неё, Перидот говорит, что на этой планете есть вещи стоящие защиты и, что она "олух" прямо ей в лицо. После этого она становится членом Кристальных Самоцветов и сближается со Стивеном. Она помогает ему разрешить проблему с "Кластером" и остаётся жить в амбаре. Яшма Хотя степень их взаимосвязи неизвестна, Яшма дана для thumb|Перидот исполняет приказ ЯшмыПеридот как эскорт(охрана). Перидот была зла на Яшму, когда та предпочла вернутся в Родной Мир, нежели закончить задание. Жемчуг Перидот как и других Кристальных самоцветов презирала Жемчуг. Но в «Back to the Barn», она показала, что пренебрежительно относится к ней, из-за статуса жемчугов в Родном Мире. Они устроили роболимпиаду для выяснения, кто из них лучше. Вскоре объявилась ничья, но thumb|Перидот помогает Жемчуг в работеПеридот не смогла смириться с поражением и уничтожила её робота в поединке. В этой же серии, она признала, что вела себя неправильно по отношению к Жемчуг и начала относится к ней как к личности, а не как к предмету. Аметист До событий «Back to the Barn» они враждовали. В эпизоде «Too Far» Перидот учится смеяться и шутить, но нечаянно задевает чувства Аметист по поводу её происхождения. thumbПозже Перидот спасает самоцвета от нечаянно включившегося бура и они мирятся. Перидот не приняла приглашения Аметист на вечеринку в «Steven's Birthday», но тем не менее можно увидеть, что их отношения улучшаются. В эпизоде «Message Received» Аметист участвует в погоне за Перидот. Когда та ослушалась приказа Жёлтого Алмаза, Аметист весело подметила: «Жёлтого Алмаза уделала Перидактиль!». Перидот отмечает, что с Аметист весело, а та в свою очередь, даёт ей клички. Опал В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» Перидот испугалась неожиданному слиянию Аметист и Жемчуг, которые на этот раз без конфликтов образовали слияние, чтобы повернуть бур на бок. Грэг Сначала Перидот услышала о нём от Стивена в эпизоде «When It Rains». Грэг приезжает на день рождения сына, но они всерьёз не пересеклись. В эпизоде «Log Date 7 15 2» рассказывается, что Перидот заинтересовалась, могут ли все земные особи летать, почему и сталкивает Грэга с крыши амбара, но к счастью его поймала Гранат. Лев Перидот впервые ездит на Льве в серии «It Could've Been Great», сидя в его гриве со Стивеном. Когда они прибывают на Луну, она брезгливо говорит: «Дайте мне слезть с этого пушистого…». Ляпис Лазурит Изначально Ляпис была сослана на землю с Перидот в качестве информатора. Как известно из серии «Barn Mates» Перидот допрашивала Ляпис за что позже искренне извинилась. В той же серии им пришлось делить сарай в котором они должны были жить. Появления Первый сезон * «Warp Tour» (дебют) * «Marble Madness» (на экране) * «The Message» (упоминание) * «Political Power» (упоминание) * «The Return» * «Jail Break» Второй сезон * «Full Disclosure» (флешбэк) * «Joy Ride» (упоминание) * «Keeping it Together» * «Cry for Help» (видео) * «Keystone Motel» (упоминание) * «Friend Ship» * «Nightmare Hospital» (упоминание) * «Catch and Release» * «When It Rains» * «Back to the Barn» * «Too Far» Третий сезон * «Steven's Birthday» * «It Could've Been Great» * «Message Received» * «Log Date 7 15 2» * «Super Watermelon Island» * «Gem Drill» * «Same Old World» * «Barn Mates» * «Hit the Diamond» * «Too Short to Ride» Мини-эпизоды * «We Are The Crystal Gems» (камео) Интересные факты * Считалось, что Перидот является единственным известным самоцветом, который имеет физически не соединенные части тела, в данном случае — пальцы. Однако в серии «Catch and Release» стало известно, что это всего лишь увеличительные конечности. Так же в серии «Friend Ship» было показано, что она может отсоединять их по своему желанию, в частности ступню. * Перидот — первый самоцвет, который ни разу не сливался с другими самоцветами (она пыталась вступить в слияние с Гранат, хоть и безуспешно). * У Перидот, так же как и у Жемчуг, камень находится на лбу. Возможно, это говорит о их высоком интеллекте. * Перидот была вторым самоцветом из Хоумворлда, показанным в шоу, после Ляпис Лазурит. * Как и у Лазурит и Яшмы, у Перидот на одежде ромб, а не звезда, что объясняет принадлежность к одному из Алмазов. * Перидот, видимо, создала робоноидов и возможно участвует в производстве робоноидов, так как она могла использовать их в больших количествах и разного размера. ** Тем не менее, она не могла использовать их с того момента, как сбежала с корабля в спасательной капсуле. Это означает, что робоноиды — отдельное оборудование, которое она не может создать сама. * Её последними словами, прежде чем исчез экран в «Marble Madness» были «я сообщаю это!». Подразумевается, что она имеет в виду руководителя, или же своего правителя, Жёлтого Алмаза. ** В «The Message» Ляпис Лазурит подтвердила угрозу Перидот, когда она предупредила Кристальных самоцветов о том, что Перидот прибудет с ещё одним самоцветом на Землю. * В «Jail Break», Перидот была вынуждена бежать из взрывающегося военного корабля в спасательной капсуле, которая позже была найдена в «Joy Ride», которая сделала аварийную посадку за несколько миль до Пляжного города. * Перидот взяла наклейку Стивена с Излома Галактики и сохранила его изображение. Она предположила, что это логотип Кристальных самоцветов. * В ответ на утверждение, что Перидот является «главным антагонистом», появившееся после её дебюта, Мэтт Барнетт заявил: «довольно быстро судите бедную Перидот… Пока что я бы не назвал её антагонистом, и определённо не “главным“ ». * Перидот смеётся и улыбается в первый раз за всё время в «Keeping it Together». * Перед StevenBomb 3, Йен Джонс-Кварти говорил о том, что оружие Перидот покажут в ближайшее время . ** Это вряд ли бластер, который создают её пальцы в «Friend Ship», ведь на самом деле стреляла не она сама, а её увеличительные конечности. Но если это так, Перидот может быть не имеет своего оружия, которое известные нам самоцветы(кроме Ляпис Лазурит) проецируют из камня ** Это может быть связано с тем, что она намного моложе и более современного дизайна, чем остальные самоцветы. * В «Cry for Help» можно увидеть кактус, похожий на Перидот рядом с узлом связи. * Перидот это подвид Оливина, который часто находят в метеоритах, что может быть отсылкой к тому, что Перидот из космоса и упала на Землю в её спасательной капсуле, когда военный корабль взорвался. * Перидот — третий самоцвет, способный летать, трансформируя свои пальцы удлинительной конечности пропеллер в «Keeping it Together». ** Первой была Аметист, которая превратилась в Вертопса в «Lion 2: The Movie» (и снова в «Story for Steven», когда она превратилась в сову), второй — Ляпис Лазурит с её водными крыльями, четвёртый — Сапфир с её способностью левитировать в «Keystone Motel». * Способности Перидот основываются на электричестве. * Перидот не имеет никаких знаний о том, что происходило на Земле в течении последних 6 000 лет. * Она, вероятно, не участвовала в войне между самоцветами, либо её не посылали воевать на Землю или это произошло до её появления. * Её очки являются частью её тела, так как они появляются после регенерации вместе с ней, в отличии от очков Гранат. * Она была очарована своим отражением в зеркале. Возможно в Хоумворлде нет зеркал. * Перидот не понимает метафор. * Перидот, как и все самоцветы, может использовать свой камень в качестве фонаря. * Идея пальцев-пропеллеров принадлежит Рэйвен Молисиhttps://twitter.com/ianjq/status/622877043030491136?lang=en. * Из-за её она видит все в зелёном цветеВалентинка-скетч от Лорен Зюк.. * Перидот — персонаж с наибольшим количеством прозвищ. * Перидот больше не вернут старую стилистику, с удлинителями. * У Перидот на планшете есть Facebook, Tinder, Игра по Вселенной Стивена, Youtube, Vine, Neko Atsume, Sims и Tumblr. * Перидот имеет собственную страницу в Твиттере (https://twitter.com/PERIDOT5XG). * Перидот стала вторым персонажем, который имеет страницу в соц. сетях. **Первым персонажем был Рональдо со своим блогом на Tumblr (keepbeachcityweird.tumblr.com ) о тайнах Пляжного Городка. * Как мы можем узнать из описания профиля Перидот в Твиттере, она считает себя лидером Кристальных Самоцветов. = Камень Геммология thumb|119x119px|Перидот в реальной жизни *Хризолит является разновидностью ювелирного качества оливина. Он принадлежит к форстеритово-фаялит минеральной серии. Цвет хризолита происходит от основного химического состава и из незначительных следов примесей. *Оливин является распространенным минералом в основных и ультраосновных породах, и он часто встречается в лавах и в перидот-ксенолит мантиях, которые несут лаву на поверхность; но качество драгоценного каменя оливин происходит только во фракциях этих параметров. Перидоты можно также найти в метеоритах. *Оливин в целом является очень распространенным минералом, но качество драгоценный камень оливин довольно редко. Это происходит из-за химической неустойчивости минерала на поверхности Земли. Оливин обычно встречается в виде мелких зерен, и, как правило, существуют в сильно выветренном состоянии, непригодное для декоративного использования. *Хризолит является официальным зодиакальным камнем за август месяц, принятый Американской Национальной ассоциации ювелиров в 1912 г. Кроме того, камень для знака зодиака Весов. Хризолит назначен на планете Сатурн. Это может быть дано как драгоценный камень на шестнадцатой годовщине свадьбы. *Хризолит является одним из немногих камней, которые встречаются только в одном цвете, в оливковом. Интенсивность и оттенок зеленого, однако, зависит от того, сколько железа содержится в кристаллической структуре, поэтому цвет отдельных камней перидот может варьироваться от желтого и оливкового до коричневато-зеленого цвета. Его яркий зеленый цвет не меняется при искусственном освещении. *Химически, оливин представляет собой силикат железа магния и его интенсивность цвета зависит от количества железа, которую он содержит. Там также могут быть следы никеля и хрома настоящее время. *Лучший цветной оливин имеет железный процент менее 15% и, как правило, включает в себя некоторые микроэлементы никеля и хрома, которые способствуют его цвет. Наиболее ценится цвет темно-оливковый. *Перидот драгоценный камень разновидность оливина и колеблется в пределах от 6,5 до 7 по шкале твердости Мооса. Это не особо чувствительно к кислотам, но столь хрупка при разрыве. *Название "Хризолит", как полагают, происходит от арабского слова "Faridat", что означает "Драгоценный камень", или в качестве альтернативы, как написано в Оксфордском словаре английского языка предполагается, оно пришло от классического латинского "Pæderot" - своего рода опал. *Древние римляне называли его "Вечерним изумрудом", поскольку его цвет не темнеет в ночное время, но по-прежнему может быть оценено при свечах и свете костра. *Хризолит является исцелительным драгоценным камнем, часто ассоциируется с миром, состраданием и гармонией в отношениях. Его полномочия, как полагают, способствуют росту и смягчению негативных эмоций, такие как чувства вины, обиды и апатии. *Это драгоценный камень особенно связан с древним Египтом, и некоторые историки считают, что знаменитые изумруды Клеопатры, фактически,были камнями Перидот. *Хризолит оливин добывается в таких штатах как: Арканзас, Аризона в резервации Сан-Карлос, Гавайи, Невада и Нью-Мексико, в США, в Австралии, Бразилии, Китае, Египте, Кении, Мексике, Мьянмы (Бирма), Норвегия, Пакистан, Саудовская Аравия, Южная Африка, Шри-Ланке и Танзании. *Имя Хризолит ранее было применено не только к Перидоту, но и многим другим самоцветам. Примечания ar:بيريدوت de:Peridot en:Peridot es:Peridot fi:Peridot fr:Péridot hu:Peridot pl:Perydot pt:Peridot pt-br:Peridot ro:Peridot tr:Peridot Категория:Самоцветы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Кристальные самоцветы